chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/Top Ten Most Broken and Unbalanced Fighters - 10th - 6th
Okay, let's just start this quickly. #10: 3D Ballz Ballz 3D, or, 3D Ballz, or whatever was actually very underground for the time it was released, recieving super poor sales, mainly because nobody had any idea what genre the game even was, until it was popularized by the Game Grumps in one of their Versus episodes. The game is somewhat broken, with eight, or nine, or thirteen, or fourteen, or sixteen characters, depending on what version you played, they weren't that diversial, the versions, I mean, the characters are entirely contrary to that statement. Besides the fact that some characters hulk over others, this game plays okay... I guess? Oh. By the way, tell your Mom you want Ballz for Christmas. #9: Street Fighter X Tekken Don't get me wrong, Street Fighter X Tekken is great and it plays well, there's just one thing about it that makes this list, what was it again...... Oh, yeah, Scramble Mode. Scramble mode is incredibly broken in the way that the cluster of characters on the screen can plummet your team into an eternal doom, one member at a time. Not only that, but the game fixed the sound lag... ...For the game lag. Of course it's a bit of compensation, but it's terrible and the online play of the game doesn't account a quarter of the commands you make from your controller. ESPECIALLY on Scramble Mode where you need it most where your teammate is being ganged up on by Bob and Akuma. In conclusion, the fact that this game is broken depends on whether you're going to play online or scramble or not, but since at one point they're going to be inevitable, I would just beware before doing either of these features. #8: Marvel VS Capcom 2 If you don't think Marvel VS Capcom 2 is broken, I will personally rub your face in a mop. Everything about this game is not only broken but incredibly unbalanced. One thing that would have been nice about MvC2 is the combo system, but it was destroyed by the fact that there are over umpteen ways to hit other characters, the Delayed Hyper Combo system in the game also adds onto this because you can practically throw your opponents into their graves with several presses of a button, which would also be good, if it wasn't obscenely broken, too. These would be fixed by balance issues such as the Snap Back, if only the Snap Back weren't so strategically useless half of the time. Speaking of delayed, you won't know half of what's happening when you're on harder difficulties or online because you'll be thrown across the screen several times by everyone in your opponent's team and their mother. In other words, Marvel VS Capcom 2 is terribly broken, and Marvel VS Capcom 3, it's Ultimate version OR the rerelease of 2 even tried to fix this. Don't get me wrong, I love MvC, but Capcom really screwed up on the fighting system so much that I've become accustomed to my ass being served to me on a silver plate by a Magneto or a Sentinel player. #7: Mortal Kombat: Trilogy I really had to think of a Mortal Kombat game to choose, but I think Trilogy gets the place in the list. I know, Quan-Chi's Grab combo in Deadly Alliance, and Frost's uppercut to ground freeze in... Deadly Alliance, but we have to think about the horrific No Block Combo that Noob Saibot could pull off and the devillish Circle Run, especially with the game breaking combos that were introduced since MK3 and left there to collect rain until Trilogy. Not only that, but the computer are likely to use these broken combos too, this does NOT compensate for the general difficulty of the game, even in the most rookie difficulty you're in will have you beaten into brutalities by the computer in Endurance matches. I'm just saying that the massive possibility of endless combos in this game can become annoying after a while, especially how the easiesty difficulties STILL feature AI that does it. #6: Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Melee I'm going to cover both of these games, because, one, there's more than one aspect I'd like to cover, and two, if I didn't do Melee, I'd get "but brawl is a party game take it off this list asshat". The two big things I'm going to cover about this are two characters, Fox Mccloud '''and '''Meta Knight. Since Melee is before Brawl, let's start on Fox. Fox is broken, that much is known, it's simple to explain why, his speed makes him slightly broken as well as how he can chip his opponents, Fox has several game breaking strategies, but isn't in himself, broken. A character who IS broken in themselves is Meta Knight from Brawl. In tournaments, he's either banned or handicapped as a result, a result of what, you ask? His overpowering recoveries, his overpowering priority, his overpowering reach, his overpowering goddamn everything. He is given his OWN Tier above S Tier, SS, which has the very occasionaly thrown catchphrase "All aboard the SS Meta Knight." Will be continued in another Blog Post. Category:Blog posts